


Sugar and Spice

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Harley is an awful cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Harley is that she just can’t <i>cook</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

“Hey, Red, pudding or pie?”

The thing about Harley is that she just can’t _cook_.

She loves the girl, she really does despite _everything_ , but it’s an undeniable fact of life - like the sun rising in the morning, or the inherent folly of man. The fact _is_ that Harley can transform anything, even boiling water, into a series of terrifying disasters that horror writers – usually white and male, of _course_ \- would downright _salivate_ over.

“Red?”

And the thing is, well…

She’s a brave woman, she’s carved her path through the sheer testosterone show of Gotham for _years_ , but she has her limits – her iron clad, not to be challenged limits. She can face down Killer Croc in a rage, the Joker at his most obnoxious, Batman at his most _stupid_ \- But Harley’s cooking, Harley’s _attempts_ at anything edible, are just beyond her.

“Red?!”

So you can’t blame her, really.

Fleeing through the ceiling, on the back of one of her largest plants, is perhaps not one of her best moments – but it really can’t be avoided. She’ll just have to get in contact with Harley later, when she’s eaten dessert elsewhere and avoided all chance of stomach poisoning – it’ll be _fine_ , she’s _sure_.

“…I’ll just put them both in the oven, then!”

She hopes.


End file.
